Erinnerung
by crimson75
Summary: Tränen traten in ihre geschwollenen Augen, rauschen füllte ihre Ohren. Übertönte die beruhigende Musik ihres Vaters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Erinnerung

Fandom: BSG2003

Author: crimson

Date: 14.11.2005

Series/Season: keine im besonderen

Rating: PG-14/T

Category: Angst, Drama

Pairing/Focus: Kara

Summary: Tränen traten in ihre geschwollenen Augen, rauschen füllte ihre Ohren. Übertönte die beruhigende Musik ihres Vaters.

Spoiler: Season2 bis Farm

Word count: 886

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinete mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: Ich hatte die Idee zu diesem Fic nachdem ich Linkin Parks Breaking the Habit hörte. Und vielleicht auch inspieriert durch den Fic „things remembered" von Lymiryc. Allerdings nur flüchtig.

Im Laufe des Schreibens hat sich der Inhalt und der Kontext stark verändert, weshalb ich glaube dass man den Song nicht kennen muss um die Geschichte zu verstehen. Genauso ist die Kenntnis des Stücks Metamorphosis One von Phillip Glass nicht zwangsläufig von Nöten, wer es dennoch gern hören möchte, kann sich mit mir in Kontakt setzten.

* * *

Part 1

Ein kalter Mondschein fiel durch das verschmutzte Fenster. Staub tanzte durch den Raum, den ein gleichmäßiger Rhythmus durchschall. Das alte Radio spielte die Disk in einer endlosen Routine ab, als wäre es nur für dieses eine Lied geschaffen. Leise vibrierte der Klang des Pianos durch das hohe Zimmer. Erhob sich sanft. Legte sich einem Mantel gleich über das vergessene Mobiliar. Verlieh den Träumen und Hoffnungen verwunschene Flügel. Schwebte davon.

Fasziniert starrte Kara an die Decke ihres Apartments. Sah ihre Zukunft vor der abblätternden Farbe verblassen. Sie versuchte sie fassen, nach ihr zu greifen. Wie ein Käfer, lag sie hilflos auf dem verdreckten Boden, streckte ihre zitternden Arme nach den verlorenen Illusionen aus. Suchte sich an etwas festzuklammern, dass sie noch nicht verspielt und verletzt hatte.

Tränen traten in ihre geschwollenen Augen, rauschen füllte ihre Ohren. Übertönte die beruhigende Musik ihres Vaters.

„_Daddy." Freudig grinsend ließ sie sich von seinem Schoß rutschen, zog den Mann vor sich in eine verlangende Umarmung. „Ich hab Dich lieb Daddy." _

„_Ich weiß Baby, ich werde er nie, niemals vergessen." Mit einem fragenden, alles durchdringenden Blick schaute er Kara ins aufgeweckte Gesicht. „Und weißt Du auch warum?" Ihr blondes Haar wild durcheinanderwirbelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Weil ich Dich auch liebe."_

_Der Ernst in seinen Augen verstörte sie für einen Augenblick. „Wirklich Daddy?"_

Die brüchige Stimme einer 7-Jährigen hallte durch ihren Kopf. Angst und Schmerz setzte sich in ihrer Kehle fest. Wurden unerträglich schwer. Drückten sie nieder. Sie versuchte den Klumpen aus Hoffnungslosigkeit hinunterzuschlucken, wie sie es so viele Male getan hatte. Doch diesmal krallte er sich an ihr fest. Verfolgte sie, bis sie nicht mehr rennen konnte. Bis die Last zu schwer wurde und Kara in ihre Erinnerungen hinabtauchte.

Langsam traten die alten Verletzungen aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Bilder blitzten auf.

„_Ich will aber nicht zum Tanzunterricht!" Grimmig sah Kara zu ihrer Mutter auf. „Ich will lieber mit den Jungs Pyramid spielen. In der Tanzschule muss ich immer so dämliche Figuren machen und immer dieser Gang... Eins, Zwei, Drei. Eins, Zwei, Drei." Den Spitzengang nachäffend tanzte sie um die blondgelockte Frau, die ergeben im Flur der kleinen Wohnung stand. _

_Ein gütiges Lächeln legte sich um die Lippen ihrer Mutter. Kara festhaltend kniete sie sich neben ihr kleines Energiebündel. „Komm schon Kara, für mich. Okay?" Sie sah der 7- Jährigen, die nichts von der Welt zu erwarten schien direkt in die Augen. „Du weißt, wie sehr ich es liebe Dir beim Tanzen zuzusehen." _

_Ein breites Lachen entfuhr dem begabten Kind. „Okay, Mummy." In ihren klaren Augen schienen Millionen von Sternen zu funkeln, als sie ihre Mutter in eine kurze heftige Umarmung zog. „Für Dich. Aber morgen darf ich dann mit den Jungs Pyramid spielen." _

Unbewusst fuhr ein leichtes Lächeln über Karas Gesicht. Töne drangen durch die Nacht.

_Verspielt sprang Kara durch den Tanzsaal. Freude stand in ihren Zügen, sie liebte die Musik, die Bewegungen, die sich natürlich aus ihrem Körper ergossen. Sie wünschte nie aufhören zu müssen. Allmählich verstummte der Klang des Pianos am Ende des Raumes. _

„_Das war wunderschön Kara." _

_Scham ließ ihre Wangen erröten, sie würde sich nie an die dramatischen Äußerungen ihrer Mutter gewöhnen. „Ich hab doch nur gemacht, was Miss Parker wollte." _

In einem gleichmäßigen Takt wiegten ihre Füße durch die Luft. Machten für einen Moment den Schmerz und die Trauer vergessen. Gaben ihr neue Kraft. Lichter strahlten durch den Nebel.

_Sie konnte die Melodie beinahe berühren. Mit den Finger ging sie den Tönen nach, fühlte die Töne. _

„_Das hat Dein Vater heute geschrieben." Verwundert über den plötzlichen Einschnitt in ihre Welt aus Musik und Farben schaute sie zu ihrer Mutter auf. „Er meinte, es sei seinen beiden Engeln gewidmet. Und ich solle es auf dem Rückweg vorspielen." Die kleine Hand ergreifend, die zu dem Rhythmus durch die Luft schwebten, schaute sie ihr kurz in die strahlend grünen Augen. „Weil er immer auf uns warten muss."_

Die linke Hand nach der flackernden Figur vor sich ausgestreckt krümmte sich Kara zusammen. Heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Vereinten sich in einem Bach, einem See. Glitzernd stachen sie in ihre Augen. Ein dumpfer Schlag hallte aus der Tiefe zu ihr empor.

_Ein Ruck durchlief ihren Körper, als der Wagen zum Stillstand kam. Verschreckt blickte sie zu der Frau neben sich, deren Gesicht ihre Gefühle widerspiegelte. Zögernd griff ihre Mutter nach dem Gurt, sah flüchtig auf ihre Tochter und versteckte ihre Angst hinter einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Alles okay, Baby?" _

_Kara nickte so heftig mit dem Kopf, sie hatte das Gefühl, er müsse abfallen. „J... Ja. Alles okay." Fragend schaute sie in die mondlose Nacht. „Was... Was war das?"_

_Liebevoll tätschelte ihre Mutter Karas Wange. „Ich denke einer unser Reifen ist geplatzt." Sie aus ihrer schummrigen Regungslosigkeit reißend öffnete ihre Mutter die Wagentür. _

In ihrer Erinnerung schlug Metall gegeneinander, unterbrach jäh die stille Musik ihres Vaters. Ließ sie zusammenzucken.

_Lachend rannte sie in das Haus. Hell klirrend fiel der Schlüssel zu Boden, als Kara an ihrer Mutter vorbei schnellte. „Daddy!" Sie rief, als ginge es um die Eroberung einer neuen Welt. „Daddy! Wir sind zu Hause!" Verwundert raste sie die Treppe hinauf. „Hörst Du Daddy? Wir sind zu Hause." Stürmte in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters. _

Beklemmende Stille dröhnte durch den Raum. Nur das Prasseln des beginnenden Regens war zu hören. Die tröstende Musik ihres Vaters hatte gestoppt. Das Piano aufgehört zu spielen.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Erinnerung (2/3)

Fandom: BSG2003

Author: crimson

Date: 14.11.2005

Series/Season: keine im besonderen

Rating: PG-14/T

Category: Angst/Drama

Pairing/Focus: Kara

Summary: Die Töne kamen von allein, setzten sich in ihrem Kopf fest. Das Lied besaß keinen Text. Nur die leise sanfte Melodie.

Spoiler: Season2 bis Farm

Word count: 1.202

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinete mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: -

* * *

Part 2

Mühsam stand sie auf. Lehnte sich über den alten Sessel und suchte nach neuen Batterien. Das regelmäßige Hämmern des Regens verstärkte sich, Sturm brandete gegen die wackeligen Scharniere des Fensters. Der alte Rahmen knarrte mit jeder einzelnen Böe, die gegen ihn schlug. Fluchend kramte Kara in dem kleinen Schubfach. In der Dunkelheit streiften ihre Finger über vergilbte Notenblätter. Bitter umfasste sie die vertrauten Seiten.

_Stumm schaute sie auf das Klavier, hielt jede Kurve in der Maserung fest. Bedächtig berührte sie das kostbare Holz, die feine Struktur der Tasten. Unbedarft schlug Kara einen Ton an. Er verstarb in dem verlassenen Raum. Die Linderung, welche von dem vertrauten Geräuschs der schwingenden Saiten ausging, wusch über ihre zerschundenen Seele. Versprach Heilung. Langsam ließ sie sich auf dem abgenutzten Hocker nieder. Fühlte das raue Leder unter ihren zarten Fingern. Liebevoll betrachtete sie die verlassenen Arbeiten auf dem Absatz. Behutsam, als drohe das stabile Papier unter dieser Verbindung zu zerfallen, fuhr sie mit dem Daumen über die klare Schrift. _

Ein greller Lichtstrahl fiel durch die regennassen Scheiben und ihr Blick auf die gesuchten Stromspender. Die kostbaren Blätter legend nahm sie die Batterien aus der Schublade und wand sich dem Radio zu. Mit zittriger Hand öffnete Kara das Fach und schüttelte die verbrauchten Batterien aus dem alten Radio. Polternd rollten sie über den hölzernen Fußboden.

„_Sag mir, wo Du sie versteckt hast." Ihre Wange brannte. Ihre Ohren dröhnten noch immer von der harten Berührung. „Wo hast Du dieses verdammte Teil versteckt, Du kleines Miststück?"_

_In ihren tiefgrünen Augen stand der Schmerz, der sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte, sich tief in ihr kleines Herz bohrte. „Nein." Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme. „Du wolltest sie wegschmeißen." Verletzt sah sie in den trüben Blick ihrer Mutter. „Es ist das letzte, das uns geblieben ist." Verrat stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du hast sie einfach in den Müll geworfen, als wäre sie ein wertloses Stück Metall." _

„_Sie IST ein wertloses Stück Metall. Er ist gegangen." Wut kochte in Karen auf. Zorn, den sie nicht kontrollieren konnte und selten wollte, fegte über ihre kleine Tochter hinweg. _

_Liebe leuchtete in den kleine Smaragden auf, die Kara ihr eigen nennen durfte. Sie umarmte die schmale Taille der Frau vor sich. Umklammerte, was sie einmal teilten. _

Ihre Finger verkrampften sich um die Batterie in ihrer Hand. Schmerzhaft drückten ihre Nägel ins Fleisch.

_Der Zorn flammte in den Augen ihrer Mutter. Unsicher trat sie einen Schritt zurück, der ausholenden Hand ausweichend. „Warum?" Das leise, fast unhörbare Wort stand zwischen den beiden. Verbannt und trennte sie. „Warum kann es nicht mehr sein, wie früher?" Sie musste heftig schlucken. „Wieso darf ich nicht mehr in Daddys Zimmer?" Ihre Hände zitterten. „Weshalb sprichst Du nicht mehr von ihm?" Den glühenden Grimm ihrer Mutter wahrnehmend stockte Kara. Ein letztes Mal Mut fassend hauchte sie, was ihr ständig durch den Kopf zu donnern schien. „Warum?" Tränen rannten ihr die Wangen hinunter._

_Unbändiger Hass sprang ihr in den gezischten Worten entgegen. „Weil er Tod ist. Es kann nicht mehr sein wie früher, weil es kein früher mehr gibt. Wir sind allein, er wird nicht wiederkommen. Deshalb lohnt es nicht weiterhin von ihm zu sprechen. Darum verschwindest Du jetzt, geh, lauf solange Du kannst." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung fasste sie Kara am Arm. Bevor diese sich umdrehen konnte. „Ich will diese Disk nie wieder hören. Verstanden?" Mit dem Gefühl des Verrats nickte Kara. Sie spürte die Geste nicht, doch sie wusste, sie war da. _

_In dem Nebel aus Wut und Verzweiflung konnte sie nicht ausmachen, womit sie wen mehr betrog. Mit dem Vortäuschen, dass sie dieses Stück nicht mehr abspielen würde oder mit dem Zustimmen, dem Mitwirken in diesem falschen Spiel des Vergessens. _

Besänftigend begann der wohltuende Klang des Pianos durch den formlosen Raum zu strömen. Erfasste jeder Faser in Karas Körper. Verlieh ihrem Sein einen schützenden Mantel. Eine Decke aus Wärme und Wohlwollen. Vermischte sich mit dem Tropfen des Regens in einem surrealen Reigen der Töne.

_In dem baufälligen muffigen Keller herrschte Totenstille. Die Furcht, welche sie bei den ersten malen heimgesucht hatte, war zu einem Schatten in der unheimlichen Finsternis geworden. Kara hatte gelernt mit der Einsamkeit umzugehen. Sie verspürte keine Angst mehr, als sie gedämpft vor sich hinsummte. Die Töne kamen von allein, setzten sich in ihrem Kopf fest. Das Lied besaß keinen Text. Nur die leise sanfte Melodie. _

Vor sich konnte sie die fragilen Finger über die Klaviatur huschen sehen. Die Freude, mit der ihr Vater jeden einzelnen Ton anschlug. Jede einzelne Note fühlte. Lebte.

_Kara hatte das Gefühl ihr Herzschlag hätte ausgesetzt. Für einen flüchtigen Moment wünschte sie, es wäre der Fall. Schwankend betrachtete sie ihre Finger. Der stechende Schmerz wich einer betäubenden Leichtigkeit. Ein Nebel aus Verzweiflung und Wut legte sich über ihr Bewusstsein. Angst stieg in ihr auf. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Dunstschleier des Verlusts. _

_Noch immer dröhnte der dumpfe Schlag durch ihre Ohren. Verdrängte das sanfte Geräusch des Klaviers. Ein Schrei folgte dem hohlen Geräusch, der zufallenden Abdeckung. Hoffnungslosigkeit drohte sie zu ersticken. _

Plötzlich sog Kara die Luft ein, als wäre sie soeben aus den Tiefen des Ozeans aufgetaucht. Sie versuchte verzweifelt zu atmen. Keuchend umklammerte sie die Lehne des Sessels, in dem sie saß. Rutschte auf den kahlen Boden. Sie bemerkte, wie sie ihre Hände knetete. Nach und nach über die einzelnen Finger, die alten Narben fuhr. Unsichtbar für andere, besaßen sie für sie eine nachhaltige Wirkung. Sie trugen eine Erinnerung, die schwer auf ihr lastete. Sie streckte jeden Finger, um sich ihrer Funktion bewusst zu werden.

_Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte Kara auf die reglose Figur ihrer Mutter. Sie konnte mit den Beschimpfungen, den Schlägen und dem Einsperren leben. Die Wutausbrüche ihrer Mutter besaßen für sie eine seltsame Routine, etwas beruhigendes und reines. Sie erinnerten sie an das was einst war, was wieder sein könnte. Sie konnte mit der Verachtung umgehen, welche sie ihr jeden Tag neu offenbarte. Mit dem Hass, der aus ihren Augen sprach, wenn ihre Mutter sie ansah. Es gab ihr ein verwirrendes Gefühl von Stärke, Überlegenheit... Sicherheit. Es sagte ihr, dass ihre Mutter noch etwas für sie empfand. Doch die Gleichgültigkeit, die sie ihr nun entgegenbrachte konnte Kara nicht verkraften. Der übermächtige Drang zu schreien überkam sie. Das Bedürfnis irgend eine Reaktion von ihrer Mutter zu erpressen verstärkte sich mit jeder Minute. Die Reglosigkeit beängstigte sie. _

Schatten tanzten über ihre Wände. Das Lichtspiel des Gewitters verbreitete eine ungewöhnliche Stimmung. Sie konnte den Verlauf des Regens an ihrem Fenster beobachten, wenn ein Blitz die Wolken erhellte. Sah die feuchten Linien, die das Wasser hinterließ.

_Diesmal weinte sie nicht. Nicht eine Träne entrann ihren verblassten Augen. Sie konnte nicht trauern, zu stark lastete der Verlust auf ihr. Der Wunsch diese Welt zu verlassen wuchs in ihr heran. Sich mit ihrer Familie wiederzuvereinen, die Vergangenheit mit einem Schuss, einem Schnitt, einem Sprung zurückzuholen. Den Kreis zu schließen intensivierte sich mit jedem Tag. _

_Dann fiel der erste salzige Tropfen. Landete auf dem Photo ihrer Eltern. Der zweite vereinte sich mit ihm auf ihrer Erinnerung. Der dritte glitt brennend über ihre Haut._

Wie Feuer schnitt eine einzelne Träne über ihre Wange. Entzündete in ihrer Kehle ein Schluchzen, dass in ihrer Seele den empfindsamen Teil, den sie vor langer Zeit weggesperrt hatte, zu zerbersten drohte.

* * *

Liest das hier eigentlich auch jemand? Klar schreib ich hauptsächlich, weil ich sonst durchzudrehen drohe, aber ein klein bisschen feedback ist gut für die Seele. Also bitte...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Erinnerung (3/3)

Fandom: BSG2003

Author: crimson

Date: 14.11.2005

Series/Season: keine im besonderen

Rating: PG-14/T

Category: Angst, Drama

Pairing/Focus: Kara

Summary: Sie war glücklich. Es war einer Droge entsprechend in ihrem Blutkreislauf und manchmal umnebelte dieses Gefühl des absoluten Glücks ihren Verstand.

Spoiler: Season2 bis Farm

Word count: 738

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Backround gehören leider nicht mir, aber Ron Moore meinete mal, wir dürften auch mit ihnen spielen. :D Wenn sie nicht mein sind, dann besitzen NBC, Universal, Larson und Moore die Rechte an der Serie.

Authors note: Ich habe die Szene zwischen Kara und Zak nach Episode 1x04 gestaltet, da ich aber nur die englischsprachige Fassung kenne, ist der Dialog eine frei Übersetzung meinerseits, wenn jemand möchte kann er mir auch gerne die deutsche Fassung geben, ich werde ihn dann dementsprechend abändern.

* * *

Part 3

Der betäubende Klang des Pianos legte sich über Kara. Pflegte ihre Wunden. Die neu aufgesprungenen Narben. Allmählich wiegte die gleichmäßige Melodie, dem Regen vor ihrem Fenster so gleich und doch um so vieles lebendiger, sie in einen angenehmen, sanften Schlaf.

_Das aufrichtige Lachen, welches Kara aus dem Klassenraum entgegenschallte, setzte ihr Herz in freudige Erregung. Es war ansteckend, unbewusst begann sie zu lächeln, jede einzelne Faser ihres Köpers schien in Flammen zu stehen. _

_Sobald sie die braunen, unendlich tiefen Augen zu diesem Lachen sah, vibrierte sie innerlich. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unsicher, ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. In ihrem Bauch versammelte sich ein ganzes Viperschwadron zu Flugübungen. Kara spürte ihre Zehen nicht mehr, nicht dass sie darauf Wert gelegt hätte, solange sie dieses Gesicht betrachten konnte. Ihr Mund vertrocknete, wie eine Wasserpfütze in der scorpischen Wüste, während ihre Hände immer feuchter wurden. Unruhe machte sich in Kara breit. Noch nie hatte ihr Körper solche Reaktionen gezeigt. _

Ein Kribbeln ging durch ihre Nervenenden. Tanzte in dem Rhythmus der Musik über ihre Arme legte sich einem Kuss gleich auf ihre Schulter. Die ruhige Melodie des Pianos flirtete mit den empfindlichen Härchen in ihrem Nacken.

_Liebevoll spielten Zaks Finger mit den Locken an ihrem Nacken. Befreit sah Kara zu den Sternen auf und konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Wollte es nicht unterdrücken. Sie war glücklich. Es durchzog jede ihrer Zellen, war einer Droge in ihrem Blutkreislauf und manchmal umnebelte dieses Gefühl des absoluten Glücks ihren Verstand. Leichtigkeit, Freude... Liebe sie schwebte. Sie würde niemals fallen. Kara wusste, sie könne nicht fallen, da Zak sie jederzeit auffingen. Sie für immer in seinen Armen halten würde Den Blick von den glänzenden Sternen nehmend sah sie in die strahlenden Augen neben sich. _

Unweigerlich reagierte ihr Körper auf die Erinnerung. Wärme durchströmte sie. Setzte das bekannte Verlangen frei. Das Bedürfnis sich jetzt neben Zaks warmen, willigen Körper zu legen wurde unerträglich. Sie konnte seine Hände auf ihren Hüften spüren. Die Line, welche sie von ihrem Bauch, über die erregten Nippel, den sanften Kurven ihres Busens zu der flachen Grube ihrer Kehle nahmen, nachvollziehen. Den kühlen Pfad, den seine Zunge auf ihrer brennenden Haut hinterließ. Seinen Finger an ihrem Ohr entlang fahren fühlen, über ihrem Mund. Seine sanften, süßen Lippen sich mit ihren verschmelzen sehen. Schmeckte ihn. Atmete ihn.

_Der ihr vertraute, liebliche Geruch von Zak klebte an ihrer Haut. Schweiß benetzte ihre Haut. Der plötzliche Drang die Trockenheit in ihrer Kehle zu beseitigen ließ sie von ihm zurückweichen. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß auf den Boden. Unsicher, ob ihre zitternden Beine, ihre Knie ihrem Gewicht bereits standhielten. _

„_Ich möchte, dass Du mir die Wahrheit über etwas sagst." Die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme gab ihr ein unbehagliches Gefühl. Nur er konnte ihr diese Aura der Selbstsicherheit nehmen. _

_Ihr Blick streifte das Photo in ihrem Spind. Vielleicht nicht nur er. „Du hast bestanden." Wie zur Beruhigung ihres Gewissens nahm sie einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Als könne das Wasser die Lüge hinunterspülen. „Du bist auf deinem Zahnfleisch durchgerutscht, aber Du hast bestanden." Instinktiv begann sie ihn abzulenken. Verführerisch bewegte sie sich zurück zu dem Bett, dass sie diese Nacht geteilt hatten._

_Die Unschuld in seinen Worten nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. „Ich möchte keine Sonderbehandlung. Nicht von meinem Vater und ganz sicher nicht von Dir." _

Das trostlose Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das sich ihrer bemächtigte, erdrückte sie. Versperrte ihr den Weg aus den Erinnerungen. Zog sie zurück zu sich. In die Tiefe.

_Gleißend brannte das Triebwerk der Viper. Ein schwarzer Faden zog sich durch die Luft, als Zak versuchte die Maschine unter Kontrolle zubringen. Sie konnte die lodernden Flammen aus den Flügeln hochschießen sehen, bevor der Jet explodierte und leuchtend auf die Erde hinabfiel. In einem hellen Feuerball ging ihre Welt unter._

Sie ertrank in den Schmerzen des Verlusts. Die Schuld hatte sich ihrer lädierten Seele eingekerbt, wie die Buchstaben K und Z in die alte Eide im Stadtpark von Delphi.

_Sie liebte Zak. Sie hatte versucht ihn zu beschützen, ihm seinen größten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Denn sie wusste, es würde ihn umbringen diesen Traum nicht vollenden zu können. Aber letztlich war es diese Liebe, die ihn getötet hatte._

In diesem Moment gab Kara Thrace auf zu kämpfen. Mit diesem Gedanken ergab sie sich in die Tatsache nie lieben zu können. Nie mehr Liebe zu erfahren, denn sie zu verlieren brachte Schmerz mit sich, den sie nicht länger ertragen konnte. Nicht ein weiteres mal ertragen wollte.

* * *

Ihr wisst ja, von Feedback lebt eine kleine Schreiberseele. 


End file.
